


Dream Journal

by Novasaur



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novasaur/pseuds/Novasaur
Summary: In times of great despair, when all hope seems to be lost. A girl from another world will appear, holding the purpose of bringing happiness and light to those who have given up. When her job is done, she will return home once more, leaving a sense of peace in her fading steps.





	1. The Prophecy || Prolouge

 ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

 

_In times of great despair, when all hope seems to be lost._

 

_A girl from another world will appear, holding the purpose of bringing happiness and light to those who have given up._

 

_When her job is done, she will return home once more, leaving a sense of peace in her fading steps_

 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

  
Akari let out a loud sigh, rolling back up the old, darkened scroll and placing it back into the glass case that resided in her desk, pushing the drawer closed afterwards.

The light purple haired women puffed out a deep breath of air, her pale fingers brushing through her hair as she leaned back on her black leather chair, the chair slightly squeaking in protest as she moved.

_Another world? When was this supposed to happen?_

Since finding the scroll a little over a week ago, the Team Starlight leader was overrun with worry. She didn't know when this scroll was created, who created it.

_What could this prophecy possibly be referring to?_

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃


	2. Chapter Two - My Reality

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

**_ Two Years Ago _ **

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

 

"I'm  _scared_  Cynthia." A soft voice belonging to a women with very pale - almost white - purple hair had spoken within her bedroom, a cell phone pressed up to her ear as she spoke.

"Akari, you don't need to be scared. I can handle myself." It was a soothing voice that responded on the other end of the line. "If anything I should be scared." There was a layer of slightly forced humor there as the other woman attempted to stick some comfort into the younger women.

Akari let out a short, forced laugh in response before going silent. A soft breath escaped her body after a moment, finally speaking once more. "Are you sure everything will be okay Cynthia? With Team Primal starting to make themselves more known...." The women trailed off, her light violet eyes directed down on her hand that was clutched on her lap, her purple ringed Umbreon watching her in concern from on top the bed. Cynthia loved taking part in these public events, but at such a large scale? It was so dangerous for her to even show her face.

"I can hope, can't I?" Was the only response she received.

 

➵➵➵➵➵➵➵❂➵➵➵➵➵➵➵

**_ Two Weeks Later _ **

➵➵➵➵➵➵➵❂➵➵➵➵➵➵➵

 

"Keep your eyes on the livestream!" Akari snapped as panicking Team Starlight members swarmed past the women, a very loud alarm blaring through the entirety of the Headquarters for the past two minutes as they worked fast. The second they realized one of their computers were hacked they knew this was going to go wrong and they needed everyone's attention.

The Team Starlight leader was watching a large screen in Team Starlight's underground science lab, the screen currently livestreaming the final round of the Sinnoh League.

On the screen before her was two young looking trainers battling. A Raichu battling fiercely against a Pidgeot who was skillfully dodging all its attacks from the air. In the background a stand could be seen, the announcers narrating the battle in excitement with Cynthia watching the battle from between the two.

Worry had been plastered on Akari's face since it started. It took a moment for the women to form a plan in her head before swiftly turning around, dishing out orders as she did so.

"Tell the League officials to send out the police force!" Was her first order, knowing they needed backup as soon as possible. "And make sure we have Team Starlight members at Cynthia's side immediately! Protect her at all costs!" As she had said this, the alarms finally shut off.

"We can't get a hold of Gabriella, we just lost all connections with all the Team Starlight members we have stationed there." One of the Team Starlight Members at the computers spoke up, rapidly tapping at the keys as he attempted to figure out the problem.

"Any success in getting getting through to the league officials?". Akari spoke up, hoping for some sort of success.

"I can't get a hold of them either, the signal isn't reconnecting and we have been completely knocked off the servers within the stadium." Another Team Starlight member spoke up, the women's eyes narrowed down at the computer she was manning.

Akari opened her mouth as if to ask another question but was immediately silenced by the sound of a loud screech like sound, like some sort of speaker malfunctioning.

As she turned around she witnessed the the large screens placed around the arena no longer showed the battle that had been taking place. Instead it had panned back to the announcers stand. The scene before them horrific.

Both announcers were flopped forward on the desk, blood oozing out bullet holes in their heads. In Cynthia's spot now sat a women with short, curled black hair, daunting crimson eyes, a very elegant looking string based headband atop her head with a small red bow to the left. She wore a red dress with a spike like design coming up from the collar of the dress. The stadium was in a stunned silence as she spoke.  _"Hello citizens of Sinnoh, as well as our lovely viewers from other regions."_  The women started out in a sickeningly sweet voice _. "I'm here with a message from Team Primal."_

_"Some of you have heard of us, most of you haven't."_  She stated in a matter of fact tone, twirling blood stained fingers in her black hair. She didn't seem to be paying attention to her arms and hands getting into any of the blood on the desk.  _"But that's not important right now. Right now, we are just getting rid of a annoyance."_

Akari felt her blood run cold at the women's words, her pale purple eyes watching the screen in dead silence as the screen flickered to a different camera, the gasps of the audience filling the stadium before it finally erupted into panic.  _"Your champion is dead. Consider this a warning to anyone who plans to cross us again in the future."_ The livestream had switched over to the blonde women, lying dead on the floor in a pool of her own blood before the stream finally went dead.

Whilst Akari stood silently, people still worked around her, trying to get through to the league officials and the rest of the Team Starlight members.

"Akari." One of her higher rankings (a sun-just under the rank of Admin) spoke, the woman looking over their leader carefully as she approached, stopping just a little bit away from the stunned women. Her ginger hair tied up in a high ponytail.

The women took a deep breath to keep herself composed before turning to face the other women. Her face wiped of emotion as she responded. "Taylor?"

"We need further orders. Should we still try to send back up?" the women asked, her eyes never leaving Akari's face.

The purple haired women hadn't realized she did not give any orders yet. Thus, she cleared her throat before proceeding to loudly give orders once more. "Keep trying to get into the servers and contact any of the Team Starlight members. It's too late to save the champion and any bystanders if Team Primal intends to do anything to them. We will leave it to the police, just try to get our own out of there." her voice was both stern and clear as she swiftly walked past Taylor and out the room. She needed a moment to breath. She remembered Sebastian trying to speak to her as she left, but the blonde man had been left completely ignored.

Only one Team Starlight member returned from stadium alive.

 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

**_ Dream Journal _ **   
**_ Chapter One ; My Reality _ **

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

**_ Present Day _ **

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

 

It was around 2:50PM, ten minutes until school would finish for the day, more specifically the weekend

A blonde girl with emerald green eyes sat at the back of her class, a bored look on her face having zoned out her English teachers usual end of day rambling. Her fingernails tapped in a bored manner on her desk, silently waiting for the bell to ring and signal her freedom. Honestly, it couldn't come fast enough.

A quick glance across the room at her brunette friend Paige, revealed the the teen rolling her pencil back and forth on the desk. The girl looked exhausted as she did so, the pencil seeming to leave her in some sort of trance that made it look as though she would fall on her face at any moment

It was surprising how fast the ten minutes seemed to pass, the school bell blaring throughout the school as their English teacher dismissed the class for the day.

The moment they were dismissed, the teen made no hesitation to start packing up her things into her arms, barely keeping hold of her things as her amber eye'd friend barreled into her. "Thank god that's over, I thought I was going to melt in pure boredom!" The blonde let out a short sigh at her friends immediate revival of energy as she followed the girl out of their English class.

"I don't think that's possible Paige." The pale skinned teen stated in a deadpan voice as the two moved down the hall, towards their lockers. Their lockers were side by side, standing out in a bright red color.

Paige let put a short scoff as she put in the combination for her lock, her amber eyes focused on what she was doing as she did. "It's called a figure of speech Annika, stop taking everything so seriously."

Annika couldn't help but let out a short snicker as she opened her own locker, pushing her English binder into the top shelf. "I don't take  _everythin_ g seriously." Annika had put in, opening up her bag and pulling her math binder out her locker so she could shove it into her bag.

Paige rolled her eyes but made no further comment, shoving two of her binders into her own bag as she changed the topic. "Want to come over this weekend? You haven't stayed over night in awhile."

"Can't. Homework and I have to be home to walk Cloud because we both know very well that my parents won't do it." The blonde pointed this out just as she had zipped up her bag, pulling it off the hook in her locker and over her shoulders.

"You can do your homework at my house, and you can go home to walk Cloud then come back-" Paige cut herself off just as she had pulled her backpack out her locker and slammed her locker shut. "Better yet, bring her! My parents won't mind and Chilli loves her!"

Annika gave a short huff as she closed her locker in a softer manner, putting the lock back on as she turned to face Paige. She knew she wasn't getting out of this. "Fine."

" _YES!_ " Paige immediately squealed, jumping forward and hugging a not too pleased Annika before she grabbed her wrist and began forcefully dragging her down the hall. "We'll stop at your house first so you can grab your stuff and Cloud then!"

 

**➵➵➵➵➵➵➵** ❂➵➵➵➵➵➵➵

 

Having arrived arrived at Annika's house, the blonde let out a short huff. Shutting her eyes and running a hand through her thick hair. "I'll be back." She muttered out to Paige before opening her eyes and pushing the car door open.

"Good luck~" The brunette responded in a sing-song like tone. Her amber eyes following her friend as Annika as she move to the front door of her house.

Annika cursed under her breath slightly as she looked through her key chain until she found the correct key before sticking the key into the lock and unlocking said door. Opening the door shortly after unlocking it, the blonde walked into the house to the sound of claws skidding across the wooden floor, a giant white ball of fluff barreling towards her.

"Hi Cloudy~!" Annika said just as Cloud reached he, the Samoyed jumped up, balancing on her back legs with short whines leaving the dog in its excitement. Annika didn't hesitate to bend over and ruffle the animals fur before pushing her off and taking off her shoes.

The absence of her parents greetings set her mind at ease, confirming that her parents were not home yet, and leaving the girl free of having to talk to them. The blonde proceeded to walk through the house, first heading to the kitchen to grab Cloud's travel bowls and put some food for him into a plastic bag. Once she did, she simply picked up the items and took them with her towards the stairs, quickly moving up the stairs and towards her room. She made a point not to linger long, quickly packing her and clouds things into a extra backpack she had in her room specifically for spending the night at pages.  
  


Thus, it wasn't long until Annika finally made her way back down the stairs. Cloud sitting at the bottom of the stairs, eyeing Annika in curiosity as to what was going on. The teen in question made a point to quickly scratch behind her dogs ears as she passed her, slinging her backpack over one of her shoulders before putting her shoes back on and turning to Cloud.

"Wanna go to Paige's?" Annika said with a smile, looking at the immediate excitement that greeted her companion. White, fluffy tail wagging fiercely as she stood to her paws and trotted over to her owner. Annika quickly grabbed her leash and collar, putting the collar around her neck and clipping the leash on before heading out the house.

The two went straight for Paige's car. To which Annika opened the back door and allowed cloud to hop in. She animal wasting no time in moving towards Paige to lather the girls face in licks, to which Annika's friend quickly fell into gleeful laughs as she was quick to hug Clouds neck. "Heya girlie, miss me?"

During the exchange, Annika moved herself into the front seat. Casting a short smile at her best friend as she finally pushed Cloud away so she could start driving.

"I'm guessing your parents aren't home?" Paige questioned as Annika moved to take out her phone, receiving a shake of the head from the blonde in response. "Nope, I'm going to text them now and let them know I won't be home till tomorrow."

"Sunday night" Paige put in almost immediately.

"Am I being held captive for the rest of the weekend?"

"Yup!

A short amused snicker. "I'm fine with that. Take me away ma'am!"  
  
  


**➵➵➵➵➵➵➵** ❂➵➵➵➵➵➵➵  
  
  


It was around midnight, both girls lying down on opposite ends of the larger couch in the living room. The show 'Dynasty' playing softly in the background, as it was the show the two girls decided on whilst browsing Netflix. Though by this point, Paige was out like a light. Her pure white Japanese Bobtail, Chilli, curled up on her chest as the two slept.

Annika quietly watched the two for a moment from her side of the couch, Cloud knocked out on the floor beside her. The girl couldn't help but smile at how peaceful her friend looked. With all the stress from being at home, and their final Exams of the year -and their graduation coming up no less-, the peace that came with the time she spent with the brunette was both welcomed and appreciated.

It wasn't long until Annika herself ended up dozing off, drifting into a quiet sleep only lulled by the soft voices coming from the TV in the background.  
  
  


**➵➵➵➵➵➵➵** ❂➵➵➵➵➵➵➵  
  
  


_Darkness. Nothing to see but the pitch black void of nothing before her eyes. Only following that of a pure eerie silence that felt almost deafening ._

**_"Annika."_ **

_Who was that? How did they know my name!?_

**_"Your time is soon."_ **

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"_

**_"Do not fear child, you will understand soon enough."_ **

_My vision bled white, the darkness being consumed and leaving me feeling blinded. It only took a moment for my vision to clear up and show that of a golden landscape. It was... Mystical._

**_"In times of great despair, when all hope seems to be lost._ **

**_You are to come_ ** **_, holding the purpose of bringing happiness and light to those who have given up._ **

**_When_ ** **_your_ ** **_job is done,_ ** **_you_ ** **_will return home once more, leaving a sense of peace in_ ** **_your_ ** **_fading steps."_ **

 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃


End file.
